


Tactical Awareness

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray tries to tell Brad how he feels without actually telling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Awareness

Being trapped in a tin can with a liberal ass reporter, a psycho with a license to kill, and an overly observant devil dog aren't prime conditions for a mild homosexual panic, but  
Ray's never been lucky, so figuring out that he has a thing for his Sergeant who happens to be a pretty close approximation of a friend while in the middle of an invasion tainted by epic retardation is just fucking typical.

Ever more typical is the fact that Brad is cuckoo for cocoa puffs over the LT. It's kind of disgusting, actually. But Ray can give it a shot anyway. These aren't optimal conditions at all, but Marines make do.

He tries little things at first.

He anticipates Brad's needs, like knowing when he's looking for the Copenhagen, so Brad knows how well Ray knows him.

He tells him that he's cute when he's angry.

He sneaks in little touches, lets his eyes linger on Brad a little too long.

In short, he flirts like a fucking sixteen year old girl.

After a couple of weeks, Ray thinks he might have gotten his point across, but Brad's still having those fucking wordless conversations with the LT.

It's time to step it the fuck up.

This is probably a really damn bad idea, but that's never stopped him before.

Brad's digging a grave when Ray walks up to him.

"Brad."

"Yeah, Ray? Have a new conspiracy theory to share?"

"I, uh, well.."

"Spit it out, Ray. Contrary to popular belief, I know you have proper command of the English language."

"I think I may be in love with your cynical Hebrew ass."

Brad stops digging and looks at Ray.

"You sure?"

Ray swallows, breathes deep.

"Yeah."

Brad drops his shovel and grabs Ray's shoulders instead.

"Took you long enough, you dumbshit."

Kissing another man while surrounded by a platoon of leathernecks in the middle of Buttfuck, Iraq probably isn't the best tactical move, but right now, Ray really doesn't give a fuck.


End file.
